People often take short videos with their cell phones to capture their daily activities. Many people use Internet protocol (IP) cameras to check in on their homes, children, pets or businesses, and IP camera videos are often stored at servers so they are archived and accessible from anywhere. Although these videos capture people's lives, they often linger on the cell phone or servers without being fully utilized.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.